Garbage collection is becoming a difficult problem when public sanitation is valued. In the present, garbage is usually collected by storing garbage in garbage cans, then carrying garbage away by rubbish containers. But garbage cans is usually large and their openings is upward, therefore the openings are too high for children and old people. There are frequently too much garbage to be stored, some garbage will drop around the garbage can, and cats will gather around. Dogs and cats pick up foods from garbage bags, and pollute all around.
There is another defect of the traditional garbage collecting method. Due to the limit of dimensions of the garbage can, one garbage can is usually not large enough to store the total amount of garbage. Therefore, several cans are needed. As a result, the garbage cans take too much space of streets, and destroy the sight.
There is still another defect of the traditional garbage collecting method. One rubbish container needs about five to six operators to dump garbage from garbage cans into the container. But few people are willing to do such a work. And, the dumping or collecting process pollutes the streets and makes odors.